1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of displaying purchase data in a POS (point-of-sales data management) system and to a goods registration system. It is quite natural that a customer who made a purchase carries a receipt with him and transcribes it into an account book each time. In this invention, a shop preserves the sales data for each of the customers, outputs the past purchase data at one time upon a request by the customer and offers the data to the customer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional POS system, when a customer makes a purchase at a shop, the data of goods are input at POS terminal equipment. Then, the POS system retrieves the registered data from a PLU (price look-up) file and registers the names of articles purchased by the customer to the host unit. The POS terminal equipment totalizes the prices and a printer prints a receipt and executes exact calculation. The customer takes the receipt with him and transcribes it into a housekeeping book each time.
However, transcribing the data into the book is cumbersome and, besides, invites clerical error and problems if a receipt is missing.